Jean and Scott Get Caught!
by Missmishka
Summary: FINISHED! Very different and amusing look at the Jott relationsip when they get caught misusing the Danger Room. Not intended for anyone under 17 to read. Please, R
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: 

The following is a work of fiction inspired by characters from the X-Men: Evolution cartoon. Those characters and all rights to them belong to comic-genius Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and a whole host of others who are not and will never be me.

I in no way claim or allude to ownership of anything related to the X-Men franchise.

All lawyers monitoring this site please don't hurt me. I have no life, no money, nothing but these delightful fantasies to keep me happy and I simply wish to share them with others who may enjoy them as well. Don't sue me. *adds pleading puppy dog pout and stare to my words, making it impossible for anyone to be angry with me*

Quick Notes to Readers:

This fiction is rated **a strong** **_R _**and should not be read by anyone under the age of 17 for explicit sexual situations (between Jean & Scott) and language throughout that may not be suitable for younger or easily offended readers. Reading this piece may alter the way that you see the Evolution cartoon and/or Jean & Scott's relationship. 

For those who wish to continue, please read and review this piece! Rave for it or rant against my perverted mind, don't be shy. (Hopefully y'all will laugh a lil at it.) Post comments here or emails are welcomed at missmishka@aol.com

Also, this is a definite PWP (plot? What plot?) piece, so don't think too much about how likely or unlikely some of the parts are. Just kind of fix them in your mind as needed and enjoy. :-P

HUGE Thanks to Teinetufu aka Nesa who inspired the piece during a little brainstorming session.

My apologies in advance to the imagery in the eighth chapter, which may be disturbing to some reasons. I place full blame for that chapter on The Bloodhound Gang and their song "The Bad Touch." If you're familiar with the song, keep in mind the line about both watching the X-Files. I'll not quote the actual line. :-P

Story Intro:

With all that mumbo-jumbo done with, let me dish the dirt on this little piece!

It starts with Jean and Scott enjoying a nice little 'private' training session in the Danger Room. Then all soon learn that the session was not nearly as private as the lovers thought…….

I'd say more but I'd have to kill you for actually knowing anything else before actually reading the story!


	2. A Private Little Training Session

**__**

A Private Training Session …. Or So They Thought

Jean and Scott walked casually into the Danger Room, dressed in their uniforms so anyone who saw them though they were going in to train.

After all, that's what they always told the Professor they were doing in there at night when they requested to have the room to themselves and they had to keep up appearances.

"Oh, Scott, it's beautiful," Jean sighed as they entered the room and she saw the simulation he'd chosen for the night.

"You always said you wanted a candlelight dinner on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower."

"Is dinner all I'll be getting there tonight?"

He just smiled her and bit the wrist of the hand she'd lifted to stroke his cheek.

Not even he had ever guessed how sexual Jean was before they actually started doing it. She had him doing things in locations he never would have even thought of before. 

Like here in the Danger Room where someone could wander into observation room above and catch them in the act.

Scott was pretty sure she loved the thrill that fact gave her, that they could be caught so easily in such an intimate situation.

Focusing back on his girlfriend, he lead her up the stairs of their simulated Tower until they were on a deck that replicated the real observation deck of the Eiffel Tower so high up off the ground in the city of Paris. Looking below them they also had the same view they would if they were in the French city.

The candlelit dinner consisted of Jean's favorite French dishes and for dessert ripe, plump strawberries to be dipped in sugar, melted chocolate or whipped cream.

They sat with a small round table between them and Jean quickly removed her shoes to wiggle her bare toes between his legs then run up and down over his growing erection.

Having grown used to her doing this whenever they sat down to eat, even when they were seated in the dining room with the rest of the team eating around them, Scott simply opened his legs and pushed himself gently against her moving foot.

He ate his meal and watched as she lingered every bit of hers. 

She gave her fork and spoon long, slow licks with her tongue after every bite she took from one of them, assuming a look of ecstasy and moaning as she savored each morsel.

Early in their relationship, Scott had responded to those provocations in just the way she wanted by getting all nervous and spilling his drink until he could take it no more and shoved the table away to throw her down on the floor and take her like some wild animal.

His bossiness might irk her at times in training sessions or on a mission, but Jean had shown him many times how she loved him taking control of her during sex.

Finally the main course was completed and they were both ready to move onto dessert.

She removed the hood of her uniform to shake out her gloriously long red hair then maneuvered her chair around to just beside his.

Her long delicate fingers with their pink polished nails hovered over the bowl of strawberries before selecting just the one she wanted.

The lush berry was lifted to her lips, which she parted to allow her tongue to dart out and lick a side of the fruit. She the dipped the moistened strawberry into the small dish of sugar, coated it lightly and moved to offer him the fruit.

While she held the berry just inches from his slightly parted lips her other hand slid over his thigh and between his legs to tease his straining erection.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes that she could not see, he leant forward to take the strawberry into his mouth at the same moment he thrust his hips upward to grind against her hand.

He bit the berry in half, watching its juices run down her fingers and wrist. 

He held her hand in place while he ate the fruit and once he'd swallowed it he moved forward to lick every trace of the juice from her flesh.

Jean was gasping and squirming in pleasure as his tongue rasped over her sensitive palm before he bit gently at her wrist again.

He saw she wanted more, but wasn't about to give it. She was not the only one who liked to tease.

Moving away from her just a little, he reached for the perfect berry to feed her. 

He chose a nice big one she'd really have to open her lush little lips for.

__

Prim and proper little Jean never hesitated to part her lips for nice big things he teased them with, Scott thought with a wicked smile.

When looking over the choices he'd given them for dipping the fruit into he decided on the whipped cream.

Once coated with a thick layer of the fluffy white cream, he turned to brush the fruit across Jean's lips until they parted and sucked the dessert into her mouth.

She left only a small chunk of berry in his hand and quickly ate the rest.

Her lips were covered in whipped cream and juice and she made to lick them clean after she swallowed her mouthful of fruit, but he stopped her.

He lifted a long finger to those lips and used it to scoop up every trace of the cream. Locking eyes with hers through his visor he offered the now coated finger to her with an unspoken order for her to clean it off.

Her eyes grew cloudy with desire as Jean snaked out her tongue to lick the cream off his finger. Those passionate green eyes drifted shut as she sucked the digit into her mouth to manipulate it with tongue and teeth like she did other parts of his body she drew between those lips.

Their slow foreplay with the dessert continued like that until all the berries were gone. 

By that time, he was using every ounce of his legendary control to keep himself from responding to the demands she was making with her intimate touches and hungry moans for more.

Standing with some difficulty in the skintight uniform he wore, he pulled her to her feet and led her to the railing of their simulated deck. 

"Beautiful view isn't it?" he asked as they both looked out over the faux Paris landscape below.

Her only response was a moan as his hands began running over the front of her body from his position behind her.

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull his face to hers, but he instantly stopped her and bent her forward until her hands were gripping the railing in front of them.

Slowly, he pulled away from her, knowing she'd not move from the position he'd put her in, and began lowering the zipper of her uniform.

He licked every inch of her spine as the parting of the zipper's teeth revealed it. 

Scott felt her body shiver at his ministrations then tense as her hands locked tighter around the railing in front of her.

He loosened those hands for just a moment to pull them free of the uniform as he removed it from his lover's body, but put them right back where he'd had them the second he completed that chore.

Standing again behind her nude body he simply looked at her for a moment.

Her body was bent slightly forward over the railing, legs parted temptingly and her spine arching just a little.

She was his every fantasy like that.

She was just there for the taking.

__

His taking.

He gave a weak impersonation of one of Logan's growls at that thought as he removed a condom from the belt of his uniform before finally stripping the thing off his body.

Just as Jean had been, he was naked beneath the uniform.

Wasting no more time he tore the condom open, threw the wrapper aside, slid the latex on, grabbed her hips firmly, nudged her legs further apart, then thrust himself between them.

She screamed and began shaking with her first climax the second he'd buried himself as deeply in her body as he could.

He had to move his hands from her hips to wrap around her waist as her body spasmed around him for long moments before sagging as she began returning from the high of that orgasm.

He allowed her a moment to regain her breath and some composure before he began pounding himself into her while a hand slid down her body to stroke her sensitive clitoris until she again climaxed for him and he joined her in the oblivion of ecstasy.

~*~*~

Two hours later they'd recovered from all of their loveplay enough to dress again, shut down the simulation, clear up any evidence of what they'd done and leave the Danger Room.

They were both exhausted from their activities, having coupled two more times after the first.

Scott was practically carrying Jean to her room, she was so weak from that session, which was without a doubt their best thus far.

She still felt the impressions on her skin left by the metal grid work on the deck of their simulated Eiffel Tower, against which Scott had taken her the second time.

She snuggled against his side with a smile as she thought of the third time on the table they'd had dinner on. Scott had been so creative in his ways for them to use up the whipped cream and melted chocolate leftover from their dessert the memory would always make her go weak in the knees.

Thank God for their private 'training' sessions.

Sure, their sex-life was incredible any and everywhere, but the ability to simulate any environment as they did in the Danger Room added an air of fantasy to their lovemaking that drove her wild.

Like tonight. 

To make love on the Eiffel Tower without leaving home?

It was a dream come true.

The couple parted reluctantly to go to their own beds and rest up for school the next day.

~*~*~

At that same moment, Evan entered the Danger Room to collect his camera, which he'd set up in a hidden corner to help him satisfy his curiosity about what was so darn special about Jean and Scott's 'private' training sessions that no one else could join in.

Knowing he'd have to wait until after school tomorrow to watch the tape and learn the answer to that question, he bundled everything together, left the Danger Room again and went to his room to sleep.


	3. The Boys See It

**__**

The Boys See It

He couldn't believe it.

He was seeing it, but he couldn't believe it.

Evan, like everyone else around them, knew that Jean and Scott were dating, but none of them knew the couple was like _this_.

Alone in his room, he rewound the tape of the events in the Danger Room that his hidden camera had caught and told himself he couldn't possibly have seen them doing what he thought he'd seen them doing.

As the tape began playing again, though, he realized his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Jean and Scott were having sex in the Danger Room when they went there for a "private training session" not working on some kind of special moves or anything else Evan had thought they'd be doing.

__

Well….not working on any special moves they could use in a fight, Evan thought as his head tilted to follow the couple as they shifted into a rather twisted position on the deck they'd used in their simulation.

__

Man, the guys have got to see this!

~*~*~

"Ok, it's five bucks to get in and you gotta swear _never_ to tell anyone what you see. Got it?!"

Sam, Jamie, and Roberto all nodding eagerly at Evan's stern words and forked over their five dollars a piece.

Money in hand, he stepped back to let this last bunch of the boys at the institute enter his room for a private viewing of the tape he promised would blow their minds.

The younger boys quickly rushed inside to join Bobby, Kurt and Ray who were sitting on his bed and the floor of Evan's bedroom in front of the TV.

He tucked the money – $30 made in just an hour! – into a dresser drawer then pulled out _the tape_.

Turned, he moved to stand before his audience with the tape held high like a trophy.

"Ok, boy. On this tape you will see something you will never see anywhere else. It's not something meant for kids to see so," Evan looked directly at Jamie, "if you don't think you can handle watching two people doing it or keep your mouth shut about it afterward, then get out now."

No one budged except maybe to lean forward in eager anticipation of the moment he finally put the tape in and let them see for themselves what was on it.

Smiling smugly at how he knew they'd react, Evan did just that.

For the first ten minutes all they saw was the plain, familiar interior of the Danger Room.

"What is this?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, that's just the Danger Room." Ray said with a frown.

"Just keep watching," Evan calmed them with a smile.

Suddenly the interior of the Room changed as someone was obviously setting up a training session.

"That's the Eiffel Tower," Jamie said as he recognized the scene taking shape.

"Can't you guys watch this quietly? I don't want anyone to get curious and listen in here," Evan ordered.

They all gave him disgruntled looks, but shut up and watched the tape.

He sensed all of them wanting to say something when Jean and Scott entered the simulation, but no one did.

Just as no one spoke as they all watched the couple lingering over their dinner, though he sensed a lot of impatience for the pair on the tape to hurry up and get on with the sex they'd been led to believe was on the tape.

Not a one of them could have managed a word as all their jaws dropped about to the floor as they saw Scott eventually stripped Jean bare on the television screen.

There were numerous uncontrollable, startled exclamations from the other boys as the couple starting having sex. 

"Mein Gott," was heard from Kurt. 

"Holy shit," Bobby and Ray both said.

"They're doing _it_," Jamie, Roberto and Sam exclaimed.

It took all Evan's control not to laugh out loud at their reactions.

"Man, this is better than any porno I've ever seen," Ray uttered as he stared wide-eyed at the TV.

"Like you've ever seen a porno," Evan scoffed.

"Dudes, zhis is a porno," Kurt interjected.

Everyone in the room had to nod their agreement at that statement and again they all fell silent to watch the remainder of the tape.

They'd remained silent as the tape ran out long after the couple had stopped their sexual frolicking, dressed again and left the Danger Room as it had been at the beginning of the tape.

"Rewind it," Bobby finally broke the silence to demand, starting all the others to demand a repeat showing.

"No way, the five bucks only covered the one time," Evan stated firmly.

"I've got five more, play it again," Jamie rushed to say, so excited he fell off the bed and multiplied into three more versions of himself.

"Dude, pull yourself back together or I'll charge you five bucks for each one of you."

The boy quickly obeyed Evan's order and recalled his clones into himself before forking over a single five-dollar bill.

Within seconds, Evan's earnings for the night had doubled to $60 and the tape was playing again.


	4. The Girls See It

**__**

The Girls See It

"Is it just me or have the guys around here been acting really strange lately," Rogue asked as she straightened from the wall a racing Sam had knocked her back against.

"Like who could ever tell," Kitty replied with a shrug as they continued down the hallway.

Suddenly Kurt appeared in front of them having apparently just teleported from inside Evan's bedroom.

"Like, Kurt, how many times have I told you to stop doing stuff like that," Kitty shrieked when she recovered from her momentary speechlessness at his actions.

Kurt didn't answer.

He seemed just as rattled by their being in the hallway just them as they were by him popping out in front of them.

Spying a videotape in the three long fingers of the blue boy's left hand, Rogue frowned curiously.

"What's that?"

"Vhat?" Kurt asked before noticing the direction of her gaze.

The second he saw that she was staring at the tape he held, he panicked and tried to hide it.

She quickly moved to yank it from his hands before he could get it out of reach.

"What's on it?"

He didn't answer her, just began frantically trying to get it back, which told Rogue that she and Kitty had to watch the tape as soon as possible.

"Itz nozhing. Just a little video zhat Evan made. Give it back before he knows I borrowed it!"

Seeing he couldn't tear it away from her, Kurt tried reason, but Rogue was now far to curious to know what Evan could possibly have filmed to get such a reaction.

"Don't worry, bro, we'll get it back before anyone misses it," she promised before grabbing Kitty's arm and pulling her friend off in the direction of her bedroom.

__

Good thing the Professor had let her borrow a TV last night to record a documentary she felt would help her with her history studies, Rogue thought as both girls entered her room.

"What do you think is on it," Kitty asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No idea, but from the way Kurt reacted, it's gotta be good."

~*~*~

Three whole hours later, Kitty and Rogue were both staring stunned at the now blank TV screen as the tape rewound.

After five solid minutes of simply gaping at the television Kitty turned to Rogue and the two exchanged a look.

"We have got to show this to the others."

~*~*~

"Whoo hoo, I knew Jean had it in her! Good girls are always badder than the bad ones," Tabitha crowed as the tape got to the really good parts.

Amara, Jubilee, Kitty, Rahne and Rogue all turned to glare her back into silence as they tried to watch the video uninterrupted.

Once it was over, they all stared at the television in a kind of wondering shock.

Those like Rogue who'd had crushes on Scott felt vindicated for recognizing the boy's potential as a lover as well as being very envious of Jean for starring in the video with him.

Those like Kitty were just completely stunned that prim and proper Jean would or could do those things, even if what Tabitha said about good girls was true.

It was all just … shocking.

Incredible.

They had to see it again!


	5. Confiscated By Logan

**__**

Confiscated By Logan

Xavier knew that his students were no angels, but recently he had begun picking up thoughts and actions that simply were not suitable for this environment.

Nearly all the kids' minds were buzzing with thoughts about "the tape" that kept being projected to the Professor.

Somewhat concerned about what could be on said tape to cause such a stir, he immediately had Logan find what they were talking about and bring it to his office to watch.

It took the other man just an hour to confiscate the infamous tape and as soon as he had they both settled in front of the TV to watch it.

~*~*~

"Well Logan, I do indeed owe you an apology for thinking that those condom wrappers we kept finding in the Danger Room were yours," the Professor said at one point in the movie as he saw Scott discard a condom wrapper.

"Told ya they were too small to be mine, bub," Logan replied gruffly not taking his attention from the screen.

~*~*~

"Grey's a lot more flexible that I thought. Outta get her to try some more acrobatic stuff in training," Logan remarked aloud as he watched the couple twist into a seemingly awkward position on the tape that they both apparently enjoyed immensely.

The Professor only nodded absently as his head tilted to the side to get a better angle of their new position.

~*~*~

"My dishes," Xavier exclaimed as at one point on the tape Scott threw out an arm to clear off the table the couple had eaten dinner on to place Jean on it's bared surface.

"I never would of thought of doing _that _with whipped cream," Logan said absently moments later when the young man on the tape began smearing his lover with said cream and licking it off.

~*~*~

"Where…" the Professor had to clear his throat before continuing, "Where did you find this tape, Logan?"

Finally turning his intense stare from the TV on which the tape had just finished showing, Logan answered. "Got it from the Porcupine's room. I think it's another of his little videos."

The Professor nodded thoughtfully and became occupied with inner turmoil about how to handle this situation.

~*~*~

"Evan," the Professor sat sternly behind his desk and faced the boy sitting across its surface from him, "I understand you made this."

The boy's brown eyes widened in horror as he saw the tape Xavier placed on his desk.

"How'd you get that?!"

"It doesn't matter how, Evan, what matters is that it _did _come to be in my possession and I am very interested in knowing how such a tape even came to exist."

He folded his hands together in his lap and leveled a stare on the boy that demanded an explanation then and there.

"Oh man," the boy sank low in his chair, "I didn't mean to make it. I mean, I had no idea they were gonna do _that_. I just wanted to see what was so darn special about those 'private' training sessions they never let us in on, so I decided to set up my camera and find out that way. And you saw what happened after that."

"That doesn't explain how I came to know about and get the tape, Evan. Why did you not erase it when you saw what they'd been doing?"

"Are you kidding?!"

The boy blushed as he realized who he'd just said that too and he sank back into his chair under the Professor's penetrating stare.

"You will erase the tape immediately and apologize to Jean and Scott for what you've done. In the future you are only to ever videotape events you've been given permission to record and are of a proper subject matter. If you fail to do so, I will do as Logan has often suggested and remove the videocamera from your possession until you have the maturity to own such a piece of equipment."

"Apologize?! But to do that I'd have to tell them what I was apologizing for and they'll kill me!"

"I have called Scott to my office and will explain the situation to him when he gets here. After that, you'll have no reason to avoid giving them the apology they deserve for your invasive actions."

Any refusal on Evan's part crumbled under the firm orders and he nodded weakly before leaving the room, tape in hand.

~*~*~

"Scott, sit down please," the Professor greeted his eldest male student and urged the young man to take a seat.

"You sounded like this was pretty serious, Professor, is something wrong," Scott sat down and leaned forward to ask.

"I've given a lot of thought to how exactly to say this, but still have no idea other than to just come out and say it. I have come to know what it is that you and Jean do in the Danger Room during your 'private training sessions.'"

The young man stared horrified at the Professor as the words sank in.

"Buh – How?!"

"You'll need to brace yourself for this, Scott," Xavier watched as the boy did just that then continued, "It appears that young Evan decided to record your most recent session with his camera. He caught all your actions on tape."

The blunt words left Scott reeling in shock.

He'd known their secret would get out eventually, but never in his worst imaginations thoughts it would be in _this_ way.

"I trust you'll understand that I can no longer allow you access to the Danger Room for such activities, Scott. It is not a game room for your personal pleasure it is an instrument vital to the training of present and future members of the team. I will not see the privilege of its use abused by anyone, not even my best student."

Shamed and quite honestly humiliated, Scott practically crawled from the office wondering how on Earth he was going to break the news to Jean.


	6. Now Everybody Knows

**__**

Now Everybody Knows

"A **_tape_**? There's a _TAPE_ of **_us_** doing _it_?!"

At Scott's reluctant nod in answer to her disbelieving question, Jean started hyperventilating.

"Where?"

"Who?"

"Why?"

"How?"

"WHEN?!"

She fired the questions out at him between her rapid breaths and he had no real answer to any of them.

No answer either of them liked.

"SCOTT?" she demanded.

"Evan apparently recorded our last session in the Danger Room for reasons known only to him."

"EVAN?!"

Her eyes widened in absolute horror and she looked about to faint.

"He'll show everyone!"

Scott decided that he'd die a slow and horrible death at the hands of the Brotherhood before being the one to tell her that the tape had apparently already been seen by everyone they lived with. 

The Brotherhood could not hurt him half as much as the Jean who paced angrily in front of him, muttering curses at Evan and threatening the most horrible things imaginable to a man.

Finally she stopped dead in her tracks to lock her coldly furious green eyes with his through the sunglasses he wore.

"Find him and kill him. NOW!"

~*~*~

"Scott, man, I've been looking for you everywhere," Evan said wearily to the guy who had just barged into his bedroom.

"Yeah, I can see how frantic your search was. Did you expect me to be under the bed or in your closet?"

Evan slipped off the bed as Scott uttered the sarcastic comments and approached him very slowly.

"Uh….look, I'm really sorry about the tape, man. It was an accident."

Scott practically snarled as he grabbed the front of Evan's shirt and used it to lift him off the ground until their faces were nearly level.

"Oh, I know all about accidents, Evan. You're about to have a pretty serious one _right now_!"

"Whoa, whoa! You can't kill me, man."

"No, but there's plenty else I can think of that you'll survive with only slight handicaps afterward."

Evan paled unhealthily at the imagery of Scott's coldly uttered threat.

"Where. Is. The. Tape?"

He squirmed in Scott's furious hold, terrified of what would happen when the man learned the answer to that.

"I don't have it anymore."

"Who the hell did you give it to then?!" the older boy shook him violently and Evan's head banged back into the wall.

"No one! I'd never give something like that away."

"Then WHERE IS IT?!"

"I…I don't know. It's gone. I've searched everywhere in the mansion and can't find it."

Evan slid down the wall in shame as Scott released him abruptly at the confession.

"You better look harder, Spyke, 'cause if you don't find it I'll let Jean carry out some of those threats she's been making against you since she found out what you did _then _I'll let myself play with what's left." 

With that threat delivered, Scott spun on his heels and left.

Slumped on the floor against the wall, Evan lifted a hand to rub the back of his head where it had hit the wall.

After a few moments he pushed himself to his feet and again began wracking his brain for any possible answer to the question he'd been asking himself constantly in the since he realized the tape he'd failed to erase after the Professor had ordered him to was missing.

__

Where the heck was it?

~*~*~

Meanwhile with the Brotherhood………

Fred, Lance, Toad, Pietro and Wanda were all staring dumbfounded at their television screen.

They'd reached the end of the tape they'd been watching, but still no one moved or spoke.

It took several moments, but finally Wanda pulled her mouth shut, blinked and uttered a disbelieving "Wow."

Lance, Pietro and Toad quickly recovered and followed her comment with many ribald remarks about what they'd just seen.

Blob was the last to recover, still reeling from the visions of the Jean Grey he still had such a crush on doing things with that Cyclops character that he fantasized of her doing only to him. When finally got over his shock he rushed to tear the video from the VCR and crush it under his heavy feet.

"NO!" 

The others all screamed the order in sync, not wanting such a valuable piece of evidence destroyed, but it was too late. 

"Oh man, do you have any idea what we could have done with that?" Pietro moaned.

"Yeah, man, I like only got to watch it once!" Toad exclaimed.

Turning a furious shade of red, Fred just stared at them all and silently dare a one of them to do something about what he'd just done. When no one did anything but stare at him and the tape lying in pieces beneath his foot he turned and stomped from the room, his heavy footsteps shaking the room as badly as one of Lance's little earthquakes.

"Can we save it?" Wanda asked as they all immediately moved to huddle around the mangled remains of the Jean and Scott sex tape.

"Not a chance," Lance answered sadly as he poked at the useless remains.

"Maybe we could get 'em to make another one," Toad interjected hopefully.

The others glared at him before they all returned mournful stares to pieces of plastic on the floor.


	7. Worse Than They'd Imagined

**__**

Worse Than They'd Imagined

They made it successfully to the garage the next morning without being caught and were hopeful that their luck would hold until they made it to school where the others wouldn't dare say anything about the tape.

Jean's heart plummeted when they actually entered the garage and saw Rogue leaning comfortably against the hood of Scott's car. 

Her stomach joined her heart on the floor and she nearly fainted to add her entire body to the pile when she saw the black unmarked videocassette in the other girl's gloved hands.

Rogue shifted against the car at their entrance and smiled wickedly at them as they stood frozen in the doorway.

Seeing their attention focused solely on the tape in her hands, she casually began tossing it from hand to hand.

She feigned dropping it and the couple nearly dove forward to snatch it away from her.

Laughing she whipped of her gloves and clutched it tightly in her dangerously bare hands.

"So, you two like whipped cream? Never woulda thought ya to be inta getting' that messy, Jean," her lips quirked upward, "But then Scott was nice enough to clean it all up without delay."

"What do you want?"

Ahhh, Scott was finally catching on to the fact that Rogue held all the cards and intended to play every one to her benefit.

"Whatever do you mean, Scott?"

"The tape, Rogue. What do you want for it?!"

"What's it worth to ya?"

"Forget this, Scott, it would be like negotiating with a terrorist! I'll handle this," finally snapping out of her shocked daze, Jean focused on trying to lift the video from Rogue's hands with her mind.

__

~~Oh, no, you don't, Ms Perfection. Don't make me use your owns powers against you, now.~~

Cringing at the threat spoken quite softly into her mind, Jean gave up and accepted that they'd have to give the girl whatever she wanted to get the tape back.

"Rogue, come on. We're friends, aren't we? Do you really want _that_ to get out for everyone to see? What do you think Jean or I would do if the situation were reversed?"

Glaring at Scott for that low blow, Rogue tried to recapture the wicked glee she'd felt just moments ago at having such power over them.

That was the best and worst part of being part of a team. 

Each team member cared about the other and vice versa.

__

Except for Evan, obviously.

But unlike the young boy, Rogue was ultimately loyal and actually liked these guys.

"Alright, here," she sighed and offered the tape to Scott.

He grabbed the plastic rectangle eagerly, as if afraid she'd change her mind.

"Thank you, Rogue, I knew you'd do the right thing. This is the only one right?"

"It's the only copy I made, but the original was floating around for a few days," she admitted with a cringe.

"_You_ made a copy?!"

Both Rogue and Scott cringed at how Jean's shrill question echoed in the garage.

"Ah had to. Kitty needed to get the original back to Evan's room before he knew it was missing and everyone wanted to see it again."

Rogue was ready to throw herself in front of a fast moving train when she realized what she'd just admitted.

__

"EVERYONE?!"

"Um….Amara, Kitty, Rahne, Tabitha and I watched it in my room. The guys…kind of…paid Evan to watch it in his."

"I _told_ you to kill him," Jean turned furiously on Scott at that last piece of information.

"Don't worry, he's dead now, babe," Scott replied coldly, clenching his hands into fists.

~*~*~

He ran to hide under tables that were instantly overturned.

He ran into rooms and blocked the doors shut behind him only to have them blasted off their hinges.

Evan knew it was cowardly and he'd never live it down, but he needed help fast and did the only thing he could think of.

"Auntie O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The weather Goddess quickly responded to his scream, sensing something very serious to be wrong for him to make such a fuss.

He ran to hide behind her the second she entered the fray and Ororo couldn't for the life of her imagine why he was reacting that way to Jean and Scott.

Then she noticed the path of destruction the lay behind the couple that stood tensely waiting to get their hands on her nephew.

"What is going on here?"

"Ororo, I know he's family and you love him, but step aside," Scott asked, hand poised at his visor ready to fire a blast.

Ororo was stunned to realize he'd be aiming that blast at Evan!

"I will not! I demand to know what is going on here and I demand to know it now!"

"Ask the little coward behind you, Storm," Jean asked pure fury lighting her eyes as she looked in Evan's direction.

Not daring to turn her back on the furious pair, she asked over her shoulder, "Evan?"

When his only answer was to huddle deeper into the shelter of her back, Ororo knew this was big and called for the Professor.

~*~*~

Logan strode into the tense situation moments before the Professor wheeled himself in.

Taking in the destruction around them with an arched black grow, Logan was glad the wreckage wasn't his fault for once.

On one side of the room stood Jean and Scott, both in uniform and waiting for a single move to allow them access to Evan.

Evan was planted firmly behind Ororo on the other side of the room.

Logan and the Professor were placed solidly in the middle.

"Scott, Jean, I expected the two of you to handle this more maturely," the Professor was saying.

"What's the mature way to deal with the little jerk who's filmed you having sex then charged admission to let fellow minors watch the tape?!"

__

Oh-ho, Logan thought at Scott's tense response to the Professor's words.

__

The plot thickens.

The Professor was a bit shocked by Scott's revelation and took a moment to regain his composure.

Logan noticed that Ororo had moved slightly away from Evan to quietly demand if what Scott said was true.

__

Busted, Porcupine!

"Evan, is that true?" the Professor demanded as well.

The boy nodded and was abandoned by his aunt.

"You filmed Jean and Scott having sex?!"

Logan wondered absently where he could dig a copy up to show the woman while cursing his lack of thought to make his own copy.

"Evan, you will return the money you collected to it's original owners immediately and hand over your camera as well. You obviously are not suited for such a device."

Logan seconded the second part of the order the Professor gave the kid.

"Jean, Scott, you will _not_ harm Evan or anyone else under this roof. I do not care the provocation, I will put you out of this institute at once if you ever do so, do I make myself clear?"

Still tensely furious, the teenagers nodded their acceptance of the rule.

Logan could sense that they were beginning to think of many things to do to the boy that came just shy of harming him.

With a smile, he thought he might even help them carry of few of those plans out if needed.

"Stop those thoughts right now, all of you. I will not have any more damage done to my home over this incident. Jean, Scott, you are leaders here. You exemplify everything I try to do for students at this institute and until today I thought you set marvelous examples. Do you mean to prove me wrong now?"

__

Ooooh, playing on the reputations the kids prized so highly, good one Chuck.

Unfortunately for Logan who'd been looking forward to some major action here, the Professor's words did the trick to calm the older X-Men down.

The couple trudged slowly from the room, simply nodding in acceptance of the Professor's statement that they would pay for repairing all the damage they'd done.

~*~*~

They honestly thought it couldn't get any worse.

They thought having everyone at the institute know about their sexcapades was as bad as it could get.

Then they found out what had happened to the original copy.

A terrified Kitty felt compelled to confess to them how she had accidentally kind of like mentioned the tape to Lance who'd gotten Toad to sneak over and get it. She swore that the Blob had destroyed the tape forever though. 

After the Brother_hoods _had seen it.

The information made Jean wonder if it was too late in her senior year to transfer to some nice isolated school in Alaska.

__

They didn't know any mutants in Alaska did they?


	8. And It Continues

**__**

And It Continues….

Scott was a guy.

Regardless of how strict or stuffy or rigid he seemed, he was a guy.

So when he realized he still had Rogue's copy of the infamous tape in his possession, he just had to watch it.

__

It was goooooood.

Damn good.

He looked good and performed great.

This was not an embarrassing thing at all for everyone around here to see.

No wonder the girl's were all blushing more profusely around him and the guy's looking at him with a new kind of respect.

__

He was the man.

~*~*~

"You expect me to watch _it_?!"

Scott didn't even flinch at Jean's shrieked question.

He just smiled even wider and led her into his bedroom where the tape was wound and ready to go.

"Trust me, you'll love it," He whispered in her ear as he massaged her tense shoulders.

For the longest time she was simply too stunned by the mere suggestion of watching their infamous sex tape to protest further. 

Then as the video started heating up, Jean forgot what she would have protested about as memories of those recorded scenes filled her mind and aroused her body.

Sensing the change in her, Scott moved his hands from her shoulders down over her breasts to squeeze firmly at the soft mounds of her flesh though her shirt and bra.

Dissatisfied by the lack of direct contact, he moved his hands down to her waist to hook under the bottom of her shirt and pull it over her head.

She didn't protest his action except for the brief moment when the shirt being removed covered her eyes and disrupted her view of the television.

The second the material was tossed aside, he removed her bra then cupped her bared breasts in his hands.

Kneeling behind her, his knees parted so that her hips snuggled between them, Scott watched the video with her while he played with her nipples and lightly feathered touches over her stomach and along the waistband of her khaki pants.

Her eyes never strayed from them making love on the screen as he brought them closer to performing similar acts right then and there.

Grinding his erection against the base of her spine, he opened her pants and slipped his hands inside.

She moaned and began moving with him, pleasure building quickly in her body from the double stimulation of his touch and their watching themselves go at each other on the tape.

She whimpered in protest when he pulled away to strip the clothing from his body, but she was soon moaning again when he urged her onto her hands and knees on the bed, facing the TV, after removing the last of her clothes.

The sound of the condom wrapper tearing open made her shiver in anticipation as she watched Scott thrusting powerfully into her writhing body on the video.

She cried out in absolute delight as he mimicked his on-screen actions and pushed himself into her body.

It was incredible.

Like nothing she ever could have imagined.

She was watching and remembering him taking her in that last Danger Room session at the exact same time as he was kneeling behind her, gripping her hips and pounding his hard flesh into her hungry body.

Jean almost hated the moment when her body seized in it's most intense climax ever because the rapture of it forced her eyelids shut, depriving herself of seeing the last moments of the tape.

Scott quickly followed her into oblivion, but he didn't care about missing the end of the tape when he had the real thing with him.

~*~*~

In the morning, they reluctantly came to the conclusion that no matter how pleasurable the night had been the tape had to be destroyed so no one else would ever see it again.

When Scott went to pull remove the cassette from the VCR to do just that, though, he was stunned to find it gone.

__

How the hell? Who the hell, he thought as he simply stood staring dumbfounded at the where the tape should have been.

~*~*~

In his room, Kurt lay smiling happily in his bed.

Hidden under his pillow was the only remaining copy of the infamous Jean and Scott sex tape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Oh, deary me, I made Nightcrawler a bad little boy there at the end didn't I? :-P Hope y'all liked the tale and I just want you to know I consider the piece finished. I invite you all to let your imaginations run wild in their own directions at how else you may like such a wacky story to go. ;-)


	9. REVISED Along Comes A Toad

A/N: As of 10/19/03, I am planning more on this series. It's very slow in being written so for inspiration I've gone back and reread the series, also going back and correcting little errors I made. I HOPE to have this fun series complete before too long.

Also, I revised a bit of the ending of this chapter for some more fun to come. :-P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

*REVISED* Along Comes A Toad…..

"Now where does he hide that gizmo?" Toad asked himself as he scanned Kurt's bedroom at the institute for the X-Man's image inducer.

His yellow eyes landed on the TV and VCR in the room and widened at the tape sitting ready to be pushed into the VCR.

It was unmarked just like that last one he'd lifted from here had been.

"Whoa, have my prayers been answered?!"

Unable to resist, he snatches the tape with his tongue and hurriedly hops through the open window to get back to the boarding house.

~*~*~

"Looky what I found, cuddlebumps," Toad crowed as he hopped into Wanda's bedroom.

She stared blankly at the tape he held while fuming from his unannounced, unwanted entrance.

"Its another one of those sex tapes from the institute," he explained at her silence.

"Really?!" 

Smiling at how eagerly she sat up, he ducked back into the hall to wheel in the TV and VCR he'd brought.

She said nothing as he entered her room, shut the door behind him, set the TV up then hopped up beside her on the bed as the tape began playing.

"Lord, that Cyclops looks even better than I remembered," Wanda muttered absently.

Toad said nothing as his eyes remained glued to every shift and bounce of Jean's body.

The two quickly became immersed in the footage and failed to hear the heavy, thudding footsteps approaching Wanda's room.

The door burst open before they could react and Fred stood in the opening.

"Hey, Toad, what are you – " 

His question was cut off abruptly as he saw the video playing on the TV.

"Wanda, save the tape!"

She remained frozen on the bed, still in the haze she'd drifted into while watching Cyclops.

The Blob's face went a furious shade of red seconds before he grabbed the TV up and hurled it out the window.

"NO!"

Once again, Fred ignored their shouted plea and destroyed their precious stolen tape before they could stop him.

__

How the heck does such a big guy move so fast when he wants to?

After giving the pair on the bed a look that promised immediate death to them if he ever saw that tape again, Fred stomped from the room - rocking the whole house in a way Avalanche would envy.

Brokenhearted, Toad sighed longingly and propped his chin on his left hand.

Then a light bulb came on above his head.

Turning eagerly to Wanda, he smiled.

"Ya know, snookums, we could always make a tape of our own…"

There was an outraged shriek from the girl and then Toad was flying.

He landed with a thud on top of the shattered TV outside and lay staring up at the window he'd just been hurled through.

"Is that a no?"

It was silent for a moment and he rose, rubbing his aching body.

"Snookums?" he called up to the window again before giving up on that bright idea and kicking sadly at the scattered remains of the VCR.

His eyes lit up ecstatically, though, as his kicking uncovered the tape. Safe and sound in one piece that he eagerly snatched up and ran to his room to hide from the Blob.

~*~*~

"Ah man, vhy does zhis keep happening to me?" Kurt moaned as he entered his room and saw the tape missing from his VCR. 

Rushing to the closet, he did a quick search and found that the copy he'd been smart enough to make this time was still in its hiding place.

He sighed and clutched it happily to his furry blue chest for a moment.

"You are going someplace very very safe, mein schatz!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Mish again: Quick translation, "Mein schatz" is German for my treasure. :-) 

I really can't leave this series alone, BUT I'm really having some trouble getting more chapters written so please bear with me. At the moment I'm going back and editing all the chapters for errors in grammar and such. Soon I hope to completely complete the series.

My friend and fellow fanfiction author Elizabeth Braddock-Grey aka Nesa has written a possible future for this infamous tape titled **_"Cards, Claws, and Videotape"_** be sure to check it out!


	10. The Moral of the Story

**__**

The Moral of the Story

Kitty was bored, finished her homework and passing time by surfing the Internet on her laptop computer when she found it.

She doesn't know how she found it. 

She doesn't want to know how she found it. 

She really wants to forget she saw it, but she knows that wish won't be coming true.

For a few moments she stared blankly at the computer's little screen before blinking a few times then leaping off her bed to go find Rogue.

Two minutes later she phased through the door back into her bedroom with the goth girl in tow.

"What is so damn important Ah couldn't finish mah lunch?" Rogue demanded to know as her stomach growled.

"You are not going to believe this," Shadowcat pushed the other girl onto her bed and turned her to look at the computer screen.

"What - " the Southern belle began only to snap her mouth shut when she saw what Kitty was showing her. "This can't be what it looks like."

"I think it is."

"It can't be."

"I think it is."

"But it _can't _be," Rogue insisted even as her eyes were telling her it was. "The tapes are all gone aren't they? And Blob got rid of the one the Brotherhood got. That can't be what it looks like."

"I think it is."

Suddenly the goth girl shut the computer off, closed it up, jumped from the bed and began pulling Kitty from the room.

"We're going ta visit your boyfriend."

~*~*~

"Tell us this," Kitty pointed at the website displayed on the screen of her laptop that was now set up on the Brotherhood's kitchen table for Lance to look at, "this is _not_ what it looks like."

Avalanche looked at the computer, saw the website, looked at the glaring girls and gulped.

"Pietro," he called for reinforcements.

Unfortunately Fred followed Toad and Quicksilver into the room causing Lance to slam the computer's top down to avoid the Blob's seeing the site.

"What are they doing here, yo?" Todd asked as he hopped up on the counter.

"Look ya yahoo, just tell us that that site does _not_ mean you've made and are selling copies of that Jean and Scott tape and we'll leave," Rogue demanded with a roll of her eyes at the arrival of the others. "Or," she pulled off both her gloves and tucked them into her pants pockets, "don't tell us and I'll get the truth from ya tha hard way. Trust me, Ah don't mind doing this tha hard way."

"What's going on here, Avalanche?" Pietro demanded with a frown.

Not knowing how to handle this with the over reactive and very jealous Blob present, Lance looked pointedly from the X-Girls present to the computer then at Quicksilver to whom he mouthed the words, "They know."

"It's true?!" Kitty shrieked disbelievingly having witnessed the byplay between her boyfriend and his teammate. "You're really selling copies of that tape over the web? You told me Blob destroyed it!"

"He did destroy that copy," Lance defended himself on that charge.

"You made a copy?!" Rogue growled and began advancing upon the young man.

"No!" Lance backed away from the angry girl. 

"How'd ya get another one then?" 

"Toad - " Avalanche began to explain only to stop when the goth girl whirled around to face the mutant he'd identified.

"Toad what?" the girl fixed her green eyes on the boy crouched on the countertop as she began stalking toward him.

Seeing the fury in the approaching mutant's eyes, Todd shrieked and hopped over on to Fred's shoulders for protection.

It was that action that drew everyone's attention to the red faced and fuming Blob who stood in the doorway with his meaty hands clenched into fists.

"That tape," the young man said in a low menacing voice. "Are you talking about _that_ tape?"

Feeling the tension in the body he clung to, Toad quickly leapt away from Fred toward the relative safety of the living room. 

With his own self preservation instincts kicking in, Quicksilver turned and fled as well, leaving Lance to face the angry X-Men and his teammate.

"Now Fred, it's not what it sounds like," Avalanche tried to calm what he viewed to be the greater threat.

"Oh, Ah beg ta differ, Alvers. It is exactly what it sounds like. You and you hood friends here got a copy of that tape and are selling it on the Internet. Hell ya even put this dump's address on the site as the place to mail checks and orders," Rogue said.

At that revelation the Blob roared in fury causing Kitty to jump, hurriedly gather up her computer and quickly drag her teammate from the house. As the two girls fled they heard loud shouts, yells, screams and thuds behind them.

~*~*~

"There is, like, no way _I'm_ telling them," Kitty exclaimed in horror at the suggestion Rogue made once they returned to the mansion.

"You found it, you should tell them," Rogue said.

"No way! They don't have to know."

"There's no way they're not gonna find out. We gotta tell 'em."

"Then _you_ tell them. I'm not going to be the messenger that gets their head ripped off for bearing bad news."

"They wouldn't kill Kurt. Let's get him to tell them," Rogue decided.

~*~*~

"No vay. Zhey'd kill me!" Kurt stare at Kitty with shock written all over his face over what she'd just told him.

"They would not," Kitty assured him. "They love you. They'd, like, never hurt you."

"Zhey like you too. Vhy aren't you telling zhem?"

"Look, Kurt, Ah didn't wanna play this card, but yer leaving me with no other choice. Ah know they got the tape from you so it's only fair that you be the one ta tell Jean and Scott that the Brotherhood got another copy and are selling it online," Rogue said.

"If zhat's you logic make Evan tell zhem. None of zhis vould be happening if he hadn't made zhe tape."

"They'd kill him," Kitty groaned. "Please, Kurt, you're the only one they won't hurt for telling them."

"Sorry, Kitty, but no vay. Vhy do zhey have to know anyvay?"

Rogue joined the other girl in groaning at that as they turned away from the boy and tried to figure out how to proceed.

~*~*~

With fingers and toes crossed Kitty and Rogue went through the next week hoping that their decision not to warn the older X-Men about the latest development in their tape scandal.

For a while it looked like things were going to work out, that they'd been over reacting thinking that someone here in Bayville had bought the tape or that it had become some overnight sensation like the Tommy and Pamela Anderson Lee tape thing.

Then Jean's ex, dumbass Duncan Matthews, shattered their precious illusions.

The girls watched with their lower lips clenched nervously between their teeth as the blonde jock cornered their teammate and told her how much he'd enjoyed 'her little movie.'

It hadn't been pretty.

Jean had quickly figured out what the jerk meant and, after getting revenge on him for his statement, fled to find her boyfriend.

Though the situation could turn grim for them if the redhead ever found out that they'd known and didn't warn her, Kitty and Rogue couldn't help moving to join the other students gathered around the flagpole in front of the school to laugh at the nearly nude Duncan Matthews hanging there by his letter jacket. The fact that the fire department had to be called to get the jerk down from where Jean had put him by using her telekinesis had the girls in stitches and totally forgetting to wonder about what was going on with Jean and Scott.

~*~*~

Scott watched his girlfriend's furious pacing and nodded his agreement whenever she stopped ranting to look in his direction.

"How many is that now?" she asked suddenly.

He looked down at his notepad and counted up the list of names.

"Ten," he told her.

She absorbed that and nodded in satisfaction.

"That should be everyone."

"I really don't see why you've got Ray on here," he said.

"If you knew what that boy was thinking about me you'd know why he's on there," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know we can't actually _kill_ them, don't you?"

"I never said anything about killing. Killing is too good for them. I'm thinking maiming, scars, and permanent psychological trauma. Maybe you blast them and I'll screw with their heads."

The vicious gleam in her eyes made him gulp and make yet another mental note _never_ to piss her off.

"Jean, I can't hurt our teammates and once you calm down you won't want to either," he tried to soothe her.

With a groan of disappointment at his rationality she leant against the hood of his car and took the notepad from his hands.

"You don't have any objections to getting the Brotherhood back, do you?"

"You know I'd love to get those creeps, but we just aren't the maiming and inflicting of permanent psychological trauma types."

"Speak for yourself," she scoffed.

Tilting her head to the side she looked at her revenge list. She really really _really_ wanted to get back at them all. Duncan, Evan, Fred, Kitty, Lance, Pietro, Ray, Rogue, Todd, and Wanda all deserved her wrath for one reason or another in this whole mess. 

"I'm never having sex again," Jean sighed dramatically and played her trump card.

Scott gaped at her incredulously for a long moment before trying to change her mind. He begged, he reasoned, he whined, he shouted but all to no avail.

Finally he caved in and growled his agreement to help her get her revenge on those she'd listed.

~*~*~

The moral of this story?

There are two:

1) When doing 'private' things in a not so private place, _always_ look for cameras that may witness those things unless the goal is to get caught.

2) If ever a tape of someone else's 'private' acts comes to be in your possession, pray they don't have the powers to maim, scar and inflict permanent psychological trauma or if they do – sell the tape for as much as you can and flee the country **stat**.

~*~

__

The End. :-P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: *hehe* YES I am ending this series right there. Allow your imaginations to run wild with what kinds of revenge the couple would get. Have no fear though, Jean and Scott really are the moral rational types so the damage shouldn't be _too_ bad. *muahahahahahahaha*


End file.
